


Flourish

by JSwander



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, I wish it was, M/M, Obi-Wan has sex with a plant, Other, PWP, Unrequited Love, Vines, i do love the ship i am sorry this is not more of that, in the background of it all, quiobi is there but is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander
Summary: After crash-landing on a strange planet, Obi-Wan treks into a jungle looking for answers. He finds more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167
Collections: Star Wars





	Flourish

“Anything, R1?”

Obi-Wan asked for the third time that morning.

He tried not to sound too grouchy, but he was soaking wet and up to his elbows in mud.

Also, he was _starving_.

Just over a day ago now, his ship had crash-landed on a moon orbiting an uncharted planet on the Outer Rim, landing nose-first into a thick and gelatinous swamp. He had spent the better part of the next few hours frantically trying to salvage as much tech, radio equipment, weapons and other supplies as he possibly good while the muck inevitably swallowed the ship whole.

It was only after all of this of course, that he realized he had managed to entirely miss the box of emergency field rations, which was now congealing and dissolving at the bottom of the swamp.

Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the mire, taking a measured sip from the water that had been fortunately stashed away at the bottom of a rescued pack and did his best not to feel too sullen.

He had only been a Knight for a few _weeks_. He could count the number of missions he had been on with one hand. And now, the best he could do was sit at the edge of a swamp and try not to starve while waiting for rescue.

Every now and then an air pocket would burble to the surface as his ship settled at the bottom of the muck.

His stomach echoed the sound, snarling deep in his gut.

With a rough camp established, and a slapdash tracking beacon signaling for help, Obi-Wan now had R1 running a scan for any biomass compatible with human biology. Obi-Wan had learned the hard way that on an unknown planet, it was a bad idea to simply dig in to anything that happened to look edible.

From the air, Obi-Wan had noticed that a good portion of the planet looked to be fairly desolate, with patches of bog dotted here and there. Fortunately, Obi-Wan had managed to crash not too far from a singular pocket of fairly lush jungle, which hopefully would yield promising results.

Finally, R1 beeped something affirmative.

“Did you find something?” Obi-Wan leaned over, eyes bright.

Several kliks from camp into the green – almost to the very heart of it. A decently sized singular and stationary biomass was situated there. Scans indicated a concentration of B, A, C and D vitamins along with other trace nutrients suggesting edibility.

“Alright, hopefully this thing won't be hard to take down.” Obi-Wan sighed, carefully tucking away the water flask in his robes and unclipped his lightsaber. He headed into the brush, beginning to hack his way into the thick tangle of forest. “Stay with the ship R1.”

The mech droid beeped warily as Obi-Wan headed off.

Before too long, the air around Obi-Wan became thick and heavy from the sudden change in terrain. Obi-Wan had barely made it half a klick before he had begun sweating, painfully aware of every drop of water lost.

He focused on the task, trying not to think too hard about how it would likely still be days before the Jedi could pick up their signal and find someone to get him. Obi-Wan probably could have made his rations stretch out that long, if he dedicated himself to meditation and minimal physical exertion. That was, if the rations were still with him.

-

Obi-Wan arrived at the spot indicated on his data pad, tumbling out of the thick foliage and into a pretty clearing. Vines drooping with damp moss crossed overhead, tangled around thick trunks of trees. Mossy, plant covered boulder-sized rock were situated oddly in the middle, dotted with small orange flowers blooming out of the foliage with thick, honeyed perfume.

The glade was peaceful, and _empty._

Obi-Wan sighed, moving gratefully to a nearby spring that bubbled out of the ground between the rocks. This was a blessing at least.

After a quick test to identify it was pure, Obi-Wan gratefully drank his fill, splashing the water over his face and down his neck. His slaked thirst helped to take the edge off of the panic that had slowly been creeping over him regarding his dwindling water rations.

If there was a spring here, whatever elusive _edible_ creature that had wandered by was likely to come back, right?

He fell back against the soft, plush moss of the jungle floor. Above him, the thick canopy of trees swayed softly in a far overhead breeze. Soft dapples of light danced over his body.

Obi-Wan shifted his position a little bit, getting his head and neck more comfortably situated over a vine twined across the loamy floor.

It was quiet... peaceful. Obi-Wan cleared his mind, taking a few deep breaths as he let himself slip into an untidy meditation.

Obi-Wan had barely begun when he opened his eyes with a startled gasp, clutching at his sweat-dampened chest. It was pressing in all around him – it likely had since he landed.

How had he not sensed it? A massive signature in the Force. Brilliant and blaring all around him.

“R1,” Obi-Wan spoke into his communicator, trying to keep his voice steady. “R1, can you send me an update on the creature's location?”

The droid beeped and clicked obligingly.

It hadn't moved.

Obi-Wan shot to his feet, reaching at once for his lightsaber, but instead found his world forcefully wrest sideways as his arm was yanked back. The vine he had been laying on had become wrapped around his forearm. He reached out with the Force, trying to summon his saber instead to cut himself free. Halfway to his hand, the weapon was knocked out of reach as another mossy vine wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's other wrist. A third – large and thick compared to the other two – wrapped snug around his slender middle.

Seismic creaking and shaking disrupted the glade. Birds shrieked off into the canopy in alarm. The vines that surrounded the place were all swaying and writhing, shaking off small branches and clumps of leaves.

The mossy rocks in the center of the clearing were shifting now. Not rocks at all, in fact. They bloomed outward, revealing the massive, brilliant orange petals of a gargantuan flower. Similar to the ones throughout the glade, but with a large yellow style unfurled from the center, leading down into a swollen pod at the base. It split open from the center, the pod dripping with thick golden nectar.

Obi-Wan had the wild, insane thought that he wished that Qui-Gon was with him.

He was good with plants.

The vines pulled Obi-Wan forward, dragging him toward the pod.

“No!” He yelled, scrambling, his heart pounding in a rapid panic. “No, don't! _Don't!”_

Bizarrely, the vines slowed their course. Instead of pulling him into the pod, Obi-Wan was lifted effortlessly up into the air before the massive flower, suspended by the vine around his stomach.

.

Out of the pod, more tentacle-like vines emerged. These were darker and bulbous at the end, glistening with the strange viscous fluid that oozed out of its center.

The vines snaked up Obi-Wan's ankle and arms, curled around the collarbone and slid up his neck. The strange substance was warm, prickling his skin.

Obi-Wan took a breath, doing his best to focus his mind and attempt to use a Force suggestion.

He had no idea if this thing was sentient or not, but with both of his arms immobilized it was likely his best option.

“Put me _down_!” He ordered, trying to suffuse as much of the Force behind the command as possible. The result was ineffective as it was strange. The plant didn't seem to glance off the suggestion, and certain species could, like the Toydarian. Rather, Obi-Wan could feel the energy _pulled_ eagerly inside of it, like carbon dioxide out of the air.

The dark vines from the pod pulsed with delight, a fresh spurt of nectar oozed out of their ends.

Obi-Wan's panic returned, fluttering up as the vines continued to explore him.

He needed to focus.

As alarming as the situation was... the plant hadn't hurt him yet.

It certainly could if it wanted to.

The vine around his waist was half the thickness of his own torso, and strong enough to hold him aloft effortlessly. Any one of them could snap or break him, if it was so inclined.

But instead, Obi-Wan was being held carefully. _Gently._

Obi-Wan willed himself to breathe. _Relax._ So far, brute force efforts to escape only seemed to result in more restraints.

He tried to focus his mind to come up with a better plan.

Another thick vine wrapped around Obi-Wan's thigh, gratefully relieving some of the strain on his torso.

One of the dark, slick vines had curled into his boot and under the sock, which was slowly filling up with ooze. Obi-Wan grimaced as it finally slipped off, falling down to the jungle floor. The tip of the appendage dutifully examining the tip of each toe.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, but couldn't stop from crying out with an involuntary huff of a laugh as it grazed over he sensitive heel of his foot.

Perhaps in response to the sound of his cry, a dark vine that had been tracing his jaw snaked forward, prodding at his mouth. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth shut immediately.

A second one was nuzzling his cheek insistently. The honeyed substance was sweet and rich on his lips, tingling in a way not entirely unpleasant.

Obi-Wan recalled the environmental scan.

“Was that... you?” He murmured. His head felt heavy, as if suddenly reminded of how weak his body had grown over the past twenty-four hours. Between the crash and his trek through the jungle, the brief and pitiful struggle against the vine creature had taken up the last of his strength.

Obi-Wan carefully tasted the nectar with the tip of his tongue. It tasted... bright. Rich. Signals flared in the primal part of his brain recognizing the sustenance his body was in desperate need for.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan opened his mouth a little wider. The vine tapped the bottom of his lip once, almost a facsimile of asking permission before sliding in over his tongue.

Obi-Wan knew it was coming. He dutifully swallowed the next gush of nectar that pulsed out of the vine tip. He clung to the tattered remains of his dignity as he did his best not to moan.

It tasted good.

The remainder of Obi-Wan's adrenaline drained away. The vine around his middle gave a brief, doting squeeze as he ceased his struggles.

This thing wasn't interested in hurting him, he could sense that now.

His tongue moved over the vine in his mouth (the stamen, he realized).

_You're remarkable._ Obi-Wan thought, reaching out with the Force. _Can you hear me?_

_Something_ replied in kind to Obi-Wan's probing thought. But it was not proper language, more of a feeling. Old and primal, resonating deep from within the earth. More of a feeling, than anything else.

_I have been waiting for you._

The dark vines had snaked their way under his clothing now, sliding curiously against his bare skin.

Another pulse of nectar was shot down Obi-Wan's throat, filling his stomach with warmth. Distantly, he was aware that has jaw should have started to hurt. But instead there was a strange, tingling pleasant sort of numbness in his muscles there.

Very distantly, Obi-Wan wondering if the lassitude he was enjoying now was _entirely_ to do with his body's fatigue and relief at finally being nourished. The tingling sensation had spread to his fingers and toes.

He found it a bit more difficult to string two thoughts together properly.

He found it difficult to _care_.

Obi-Wan breathed out slowly through his nose, his shoulders sagging against the weight of the vines to let them support him fully.

_Let me come to know you._

Distantly, he was aware of the sound of fabric tearing at the seams as more writhing limbs slid up his legs, over his arms and across his chest.

That was fine.

The air was warm and humid. He was comfortable.

His shells of his ears and bellybutton were probed with a methodical curiosity.

Thick vines guided Obi-Wan's arms up over his head, who obliged without resistance. A warm whisper of a breeze moved over his bare and glistening chest, causing him to shiver from the sensation.

His breath hitched as the vines ran over the stiffened nubs of his nipples. Obi-Wan moaned, trying to twist his body away from the sensation.

The brief struggle only resulted in more vines wrapped lovingly around him. The nimble, dexterous tips of the stamen continued to torment his chest, tormenting the sensitive buds on his chest until he was trembling violently, near tears. The stalk in his mouth slid out briefly with a slick 'pop,' allowing him to gasp properly for sorely needed air.

A vine had curled around his neck, fitting snugly there, and gently traced the contour of his adam's apple as it dipped and bobbed.

During this time, another slick one had curled up his leg, two in unison now spreading them wide under the dappled sunshine-green of the jungle canopy.

“Ah - careful, _please!”_ Obi-Wan begged, distantly aware of the massive strength of the appendages coiling around the delicate package there. It was only barely clothed by the remains of his trousers, which he had a feeling would not last long.

The tendrils coiled and _pulsed_ around the base of his cock, sending a wave of pleasure up his sensitized body.

A satisfied thrum resonated outward from the plant through the Force, threading alongside the plucked chord of want emanating out from Obi-Wan.

It had found what it was looking for.

Warm, wet tendrils ran up his involuntarily thickening cock. Slick, delicate tips ran along his swollen head and his cock, ghosting against the slit

A flutter of panic managed to force its way up through the blissful haze in his mind.

“Not – not in there..!”

A vine turned his cheek, the thick stamen slipping back inside Obi-Wan's mouth, stifling him and filling him with the sweet nectar again. The vine around his throat undulated, coaxing him to swallow.

It tasted so _good._

Obi-Wan fell back against the vines, his muscles going lax.

The vines left his tip mercifully intact, sliding down slipping past his balls, moving on to brush against the next closest hole. One of the smaller slick ones slipped past the rim, pulsing and undulating methodically, working its way painlessly inside. He could feel warm beads of ooze dripping between his cheeks and down his thighs, running in thin threads down to the jungle floor below.

Obi-Wan's vision swam, heat curled low in his belly as his most sensitive areas were probed and explored.

He knew about this, but just barely. Obi-Wan had been slow to become acquainted with his own body, in favor of focusing on training and honing his skills with the goal of proving himself to Qui-Gon. It had only been in recent years, as he rapidly approached Knighthood did he explore himself with careful fingers, indulging in half-formed fantasies of being pinned against the wall of a bedroom or shower by some heavy, powerful masculine form that always shamefully took the form of his Master.

Obi-Wan groaned around the appendage in his mouth as another vine slipped between his legs with a fresh spurt of slick, joining the first. He sucked mindlessly on the stamen against his tongue, wishing they were thicker still.

The last time Obi-Wan had pleasured himself, it had been after his last training session with his old Master. The two had gone to the fresher together after. They had been discussing... something. They hadn't thought to go separately. It had been purely platonic but, Obi-Wan had... _seen him_ for the first time.

All of him.

The memory of Qui-Gon's heavy, thick shaft hanging soft between his legs had haunted his mind all that day. He had even the gall to claim feeling unwell in order to retire early and spend the remainder of the evening shut up in his own quarters, viciously slaking his lust by whatever means he could, seized by he viciously sinful fantasy of what it must look like fully erect.

What it must _feel like._

The sheer wanting had him undone.

Obi-Wan could feel the presence of the strange creature in his mind, probing through the memory of Obi-Wan sobbing shamefully into his pillow that night, stuffing himself as full as he could and still feeling lacking.

The stem between his legs shuddered briefly, widening in undulating waves.

The girth of the vine inside of him morphed, widening and tapering, the shape conforming perfectly to his fantasies.

 _Yes, yes just like that!_ Obi-Wan thought desperately, keening high and needy around the shaft in his mouth.

Obi-Wan's head fell back, the final vestiges of his pride and reluctance smoothed out as he gave himself over to the strange and overwhelming erotic circumstance. The appendage moved smoothly inside of his prone and pliant body, slowly and deliberately fucking him in the manner it knew he wanted and couldn't deny.

_As I will nourish you, you in turn will sustain me._

The strange, echoing sensation barely registered in Obi-Wan's mind, half mad from over-stimulation. As best as he could, Obi-Wan's hips rutted up against the vines, meeting its pace and driving it deeper inside.

He wanted more.

Wildly, Obi-Wan reached out with his mind, brushing alongside that throbbing, primal presence in the Force. In a flash, his world tilted and he saw himself from an outsiders perspective.

A foreign, warped and chlorophyll-tinted view of the world. Roots deep in the earth, the air a sea of life. Obi-Wan, suspended before him was bright and billowing and _radiant_ with pure life energy of the Force. Like a small sun, leaves turned toward him, _adoring_ him, drinking him in as his fire was stoked and nurtured.

Vines coiled up and down his bare, spread legs, caressing and massaging his entire body as the methodical fucking continued.

The coil around his throbbing erection pulsed in time, eliciting needful whines from Obi-Wan each time.

He felt... safe. Protected. Aching and full and _needed._

Birds called softly overhead. Insects buzzed.

Obi-Wan's soft, pleading sounds were a part of the ecosystem.

The pace increased in time with his mounting desires. Obi-Wan knew with a flutter of terror and exhilaration how it would suit the plant's needs nicely to keep him on the brink for hours, as long as he could take it. The vine around his neck squeezed gently, causing him to see stars as the very notion of it caused his pleasure to mount and crest.

Obi-Wan bit down uselessly against the stamen in his mouth over a strangled cry as he was fucked with earnest through the rough and immensely powerful orgasm.

He saw white, coming in waves. His toes curled, his body pulled taught before finally going limp and lax in the vine's embrace.

He felt spent and drained and utterly blissful. The vines curled and shifted. Obi-Wan let himself be handled as easily as a doll, his arms tucked against his chest, layers of vines wrapping snug around him. His ankles were locked together, his knees folded neatly against his chest.

_Do not know loneliness, rejection or fear. Stay with me._

Obi-Wan's mind was far away. It was intoxicating, the blissful, mindless oblivion that the plant offered him.

There was no Order here. No ideals to uphold.

No attachments or rejection to fear.

Obi-Wan was lowered down, the massive pod opening once again before him.

_I will keep you safe, your mind gentled and free of pain. I will have you this way under every sun. We will grow strong together._

With deliberate care, Obi-Wan was tucked into the plant pod, which curled shut around him.

The vines settled, the glade on the empty planet once again fell into peaceful quiet.

-

A hand pressed against the plant pod.

“I'm afraid you can't keep him, my friend.”

After a few moments, the pod opened, allowing Obi-Wan's limp body to fall into Qui-Gon Jinn's arms.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Master?” His glazed eyes opened blearily.

“You're alright dear one, I have you.”

Qui-Gon half carried Obi-Wan over to the spring. Obi-Wan collapsed as soon as he was set down, suspended by a strong arm around his waist, held snug against the familiar weight of his master's side.

A cool, wet cloth began to clean the slick from his body.

“How did you find me?” Obi-Wan murred, still half asleep. “...uncharted...”

“The planet is not uncharted, simply protected.” Qui-Gon's cloth ran over his neck and shoulders. Obi-Wan recognized at this time how largely naked he was, with only a few sad scraps of fabric remaining of his jedi robes. He had a bad feeling that as his head continued to clear, this might find this a very embarrassing situation indeed.

“Several decades ago, an environmental catastrophe wiped out the majority of life on this planet. Our Friend here was planted by the Agricorps.” He gestured back to the behemoth orange flower, which was now sitting innocently still behind them.

“What is it?”

“A very old species. They form a symbiotic relationship with their environment, feeding on the living energy of the Force and using it in turn to nourish the planet. Look.” Qui-Gon gestured above them.

The green canopy above them was ablaze with life and color. The small orange flowers had tripled in size, accompanied now by ones in white and purple and bright blue. Bushes heavy with blossoms and other greenery sprung up between the trees, weighed down by mossy vines and branches.

Insects and birds hummed from one bloom to another, animals hooted and roared in the distance.

“It's beautiful.”

“This planet was devastated by an ecological disaster two decades ago. This plant was placed here to help commune with the local flora and help replenish it. I'd say you helped it progress things by five or six years in just one afternoon.”

“Do you... do you know what it, what we did-?”

“I do.” Qui-Gon shrugged off his robes, throwing it over Obi-Wan's comparatively small frame.

He clutched it close, grateful now for the cover. With every moment he grew far more aware of his nakedness.

“Are you alright, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked him quite seriously, holding onto the front of his robe wrapped around Obi-Wan's body so the two were eye-to-eye.

“Yes, I'm alright. It didn't hurt me.”

_It felt good._

Obi-Wan bit his lip, keeping the thought carefully tucked behind mental shields.

“I've... never seen the living Force like that before.”

A thin vine had snaked through the moss, curling lovingly around Obi-Wan's bare ankle.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan for a long, careful moment before sighing quietly with something close to relief.

“Very well, but I would like you to see a mind healer after we've returned to the temple.”

“I will, Master.”

Qui-Gon smiled, gently untwining the vine from Obi-Wan's foot with one hand and a masterfully placed suggestion from he Force.

“It does like you. Normally they're quite picky.”

Obi-Wan laughed despite it all.

“You've become a fine Jedi, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, helping his former padawan to his feet. “But I do think you would have done quite well as a member of the Agricorps as well, should your path have guided you differently.”

Obi-Wan gaped up at him, startled.

“You don't mean-?”

“A discreet division, yes. Specializing in ecological rehabilitation. They're quite selective, and you've jumped ahead to passing the final test.”

“I think I'll continue walking the path of the Jedi, if it's all the same, master.”

Qui-Gon's ship orbited the moon as he placed in the coordinates to return to Coruscant.

“Did I really do all of that?” Obi-Wan looked on in astonishment. The lush patch of jungle on the moon's surface had bloomed outward, dark and rich. The acidic swamps had given way to fields of meadow and grassy plains sprung up from fertile ground.

“Impressive, isn't it? Their kind thrives when paired with a signature in the Force that they resonate with.”

“Will it... be alright on its own?”

“Yes, of course.” Qui-Gon answered amicably, as the ship turned away from the hidden world. “While they come into their own with a partner, they survive and do their duty just fine on their own.”

Qui-Gon smiled at him with all the kindness of a doting teacher and father figure, and nothing ever more.

“Yes... I suppose I understand that, master.”


End file.
